regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 1
Season 1 Episode 1 Cast Neal 'Koibu' Erickson - DM Anna Prosser Robinson - December Geneviève 'livinpink' Forget - Lily Dudley Stephanie "Miss Harvey" Harvey - Fe Dana "J for Jade" Pirkle - Elianna * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Day 1: How To Make Friends In 3 Hours Or Less Brought together by Kaster, a peg-legged middle-aged man who is offering work. Kaster throws some money around to get the ladies drunk. Disposable cash? (Promised reward for job: 600g each) *Gen: Halfling, 3'6" ft tall; 20 years old (23 in halfling), 64 lbs, red puffy/wavy hair, green eyes, dressed in red. Tattoos on shoulder visible. (Lilly Dudley) *Anna: 5'2, 100 lbs, nondescript half-elf, pale skin, pale grey eyes, long wavy medium-brown hair, hooded cloak, (December) *Jade: Long (back) golden hair, pale skin, green "cat-like" eyes. Elvish features. Tattoos up back, over shoulder, partial arms. 5'5, 110 lbs, wearing dark purple. (Elianna) *Stephanie: Human, appears 16, 5'10, long braided black hair, ass-length, brown eyes, athletic, tanned skin (Fe) *Fe reveals she is from the "snowy mountains at the top" (Rastagar???), and is a monk on the final steps of her journey to being a monk. *December reveals to be an orphan, and a exiled secret assassin. Also implies she speaks another language than common. *Elianna reveals she is from the elvish kingdom of Vathian(sp?); here for vengeance against her lover's killer. *Lilly reveals she is from a travelling carnival/circus. "The Fortune Crystal". Family of fortune tellers. *Pimperneal Goodbody is Mafia, for certain. Also the reason Lilly left her family circus. He's also an Elementalist. Which, it turns out, is pretty much what it says on the tin. Lilly reveals to have stolen 2 crystal balls from Pimperneal. *December passes out momentarily (Narcoleptic?) *Lilly reads December's future via a Tarot Reading. First Card: "I see that you have embarked on an adventure, plentiful of booty", Second Card: "You will have conflict with someone with dark hair, soon." Fe has dark hair... Third Card: "Danger" *December reveals a lost male friend, but does not elaborate. *Elianna is still in love with her dead male lover, jaded however. (Loss? Hurt?) *Lilly has a brother. Day 2: Party Boat! Kaster is leading the group on a mission for the map to Dead Pirate Robert's (Robert Blackheart) treasure. Kaster's Ship: Single-Mast 40 feet. Crew: *Bertram. Mute helmsman. *Corlath, Muscle bound dude. *Vishna. Corlath's wife. Dark skinned half-elf. Snappy. December is the only one of the group that can swim... in a pirate adventure. Depart Hawksburg; intercept ship captained by Orlandeau Lilly reveals spell "Grease"(?) OOC, Dana reveals spell Entangle. Lesson for swinging across between ships: Have a landing point in mind! A lot of not-saying-it-was-groping-buuuut... later, December records the first kill of the campaign with a little stabby stabby. Anna's first kill was named Geoff. Stabbed in the gut and throat slit. Freud would have something to say. Lilly reveals spell Burning Hands... namely by setting a dude on fire. Lilly the 3'6" halfling kicks someone in the face. Bet you didnt think i'd be writing THAT line. The first "named kill" of the game goes to December as well, taking down Orlandeau with a garotte. December loots a dagger and a couple of coin bags from Orlandeau's corpse. December loots a series of navigational maps, and an unmarked map from Orlandeau's cabin. December blacks out mid-combat. Woman either has narcolepsy, or REALLY cant hold her liquor. Showing mercy pays off in information from Tom, leading the crew to Orlandeau's previously locked footlocker with cash. Elianna reveals the spell Cure Light Wounds(?) {"Heal Bitch"} So after a shirtless montage, apparantly you want to be unconcious, it gets you rubbed. Kaster knows a guy. A guy who knows how to read a map. "I will gladly tie the knot" -Elianna Kaa'rorgh - next destination, for next week! Stats Note from Week 1: Anna currently has both the lowest modified dice roll (2), and the highest (31). She's also had the lowest initiative (4, tied with Lilly), and the highest (13). * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episode